User talk:2rekt/Sarge's Shack/Archive 3
Please note that the Sarge's Shack is only open on Wednesdays, Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays. You can still place orders, but they will be processed on the next work day. Are you satisfied with the service here?? Yes, it's great No, it's kind of slow http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100416004312/air-hogs/images/4/48/SARGE%27S_SHACK.gif MLN username = sgt_griffin Orders Please leave a new message to place your orders. Thanks! My order I would like to order 4 friendship bracelets. My MLN username is Benjamin826. 19:19, April 9, 2010 (UTC) i added you. ok, please click my lego magazine module 4 times and i will send you the bracelets plus 1 free beaver. Clicks given, friend request accepted. ok, items sent. 01:16, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Teddy_R1 5 Frienship Bracelets, 1 rough sapphire, 1 ancient spear 21:39, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ok, please click my lego magazine 15 times. you also get a free beaver. items sent. 23:35, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I have to click tomorrow. :( I have to do Chinese homework. 23:43, April 9, 2010 (UTC) no worries. 23:43, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Can I click your POS instead? yeah, sure. 16:18, April 10, 2010 (UTC) 7/15 clicked oout for now. Nice new sig. Streetracer is being good now,turns out it was his bro. thanks, but lets keep in mind that we still have to be careful. you never know what could happen. 16:25, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Done clicking. ok. 21:25, April 10, 2010 (UTC) 75 clicks I want to ôrder 75 clicks on my Łightworm plêâse.i'll click tommorow. 23:47, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ok, how many totemic feeds do you have?? 23:49, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :60 i think 23:50, April 9, 2010 (UTC) well could you please spend them all of them on my pet lion and put the remaining clicks on my lego magazine?? thanks! 23:55, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :::sure,but how i said i will clicl tommorow 00:00, April 10, 2010 (UTC) i know that, im also done clicking. i only pay 45 clicks and a totemic owl?-- 16:58, April 10, 2010 (UTC) sure, no problem. 18:43, April 10, 2010 (UTC) clicked and send-- 11:00, April 11, 2010 (UTC) thank you. 19:32, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Teddy_R1 4 E Fires 23:39, April 10, 2010 (UTC) ok, please click my elemental fire twice, then my pet rabbit twice. i'll give you a free beaver. btw, my shop is now only open on Wed, Fri, Sat, and Sun. 23:55, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Done clicking 00:02, April 11, 2010 (UTC) items sent. 00:05, April 11, 2010 (UTC) My order I would like to buy 2 elemental fire. My MLN username is Benjamin826. Thanks! 05:51, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ok, please click my elemental wind module twice. 19:33, April 11, 2010 (UTC) items sent. Okay, I gave you the clicks. Thanks for the trade! no prob, im happy to help. 23:08, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Order I would like to order 1 Rough Sapphire. My MLN username is Benjamin826. Thank you! 21:02, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ok, please click my gated garden module 7 times each (i have 2) and once on my lego magazine. if you dont have the seal of the POS, then click my dino bone gallery module 15 times. thanks. 23:11, April 11, 2010 (UTC) item sent. I gave you the clicks. I don't have the seal of POS :(, so I clicked your Dino Bone Gallery Module instead . I am actually trying to build the seal of POS, but I don't have enough gems. 23:42, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ok, no problem. 23:43, April 11, 2010 (UTC) order i want 1 click on my millstone hurling module. I'm pharohhotep on MLN. 01:22, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ok, that will be 2 clicks to my elemental earth module (top right corner). thanks. 01:33, April 12, 2010 (UTC) i clicked and it looks like you won. :) 01:36, April 12, 2010 (UTC) BCD BCD on a pet golem. You block all of your friends except me and i click. Boabafett2 couldn't do it so i'm asking you. 22:23, April 14, 2010 (UTC) i can't block cause im in his symbiosis module. plus that, i can only do 20 clicks. unless you want me to put up my golem module. Ok can you set up the mod, i'll pm mr.epic to give me the gypsum. 22:28, April 14, 2010 (UTC) ok, but could you please wait for 30 minutes or so?? i have to go now, to eat lunch. i'll be back soon. 22:32, April 14, 2010 (UTC) LUNCH? Or different time zone i just had dinner. Also Mr. Epic will give me the gypsum he gets. never mind that. i set up my golem. i'll be back. 22:34, April 14, 2010 (UTC) ok, im back. just so you know, its almost 4PM where i am. 22:51, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Still clicking, animation is too long. 22:53, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Done *gasps* you can unblock your friends 23:01, April 14, 2010 (UTC) ok, how many clicks did you give?? i need to return it, right?? 168, and you don't need to return it just, do you do store credit? Or give me some pipes/gypsum. 23:06, April 14, 2010 (UTC) well, i have no idea what store credit is, unless it means that if you gave 100+ clicks, then you get 50% of next time, or something like that. i dont have any pipes or gypsum, but i do have the 8 nails i harvested. 23:10, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Store credit is, is like when you trade in items you get discounts towards your next purchase or whatever. BUT I'll just be happy if you can do me a favor on the future ranks. Thanks! ok, well you do get 50/55% off next time anyways, cause i just changed the special offer on my shop page. 23:15, April 14, 2010 (UTC) My Order I would like to order 1 rough ruby, 2 elemental wind, 2 elemental earth, 2 elemental water, and 12 normal clicks (total cost: 33 clicks). I would like the 12 clicks divided like this: 2 clicks on my elemental earth gallery module, 2 clicks on my elemental water sticker module, 2 clicks on my elemental fire factory module, and the final 6 clicks on my pet rabbit module. My mln username is Benjamin826. 01:05, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Sure, thing. And on your next order, you can add this code to get a discount. You can click my pet panther 11 times, my elemental water 11 times, my alter ego module 10 times, and my magazine module 1 time. Thank you for your order. 01:20, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Ok, i have sent you the items and have given you the clicks. 01:25, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Wow, that was fast! I gave you the 33 clicks and even an extra 2 clicks. Thanks for the trade! 01:56, April 18, 2010 (UTC) No problem, and thanks. I'm usually on most of the time, so yeah. And remember you have that coupon I mentioned above. 02:20, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Another Order I would like to order 100 thornax, 5 clicks on my Concert 1 Arcade, 1 circuit board, and 12 normal clicks. I would like the normal clicks divided this way: 2 clicks on my elemental air gallery module, 2 clicks on my elemental water sticker module, 2 clicks on my elemental earth gallery module, and the remaining 6 on my pet rabbit module. This costs 17 clicks (<52% off) after the coupon: from my previous order. My mln username is Benjamin826. Thank you! 04:41, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Ok, i have sent you the items and will have given you the clicks soon. 16:08, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Clicks done, and you can click my magazine module. Thanks. 16:16, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I finished clicking. 16:55, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Magazine166 Hi, I would like a Heroic Story and a Solar Power Cell. Thank you. 10:54, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Ok, add me as a friend first, and i will send them to you. Please put all clicks on my magazine. thanks. 16:12, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Done clicking and after all the items sent, you can block me. 16:15, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Ok, i have sent them all. 16:18, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Items got, thanks! 16:20, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Order, 2 of each rank 7 item, and 5 circuit boards. Also I have 50-55% discount. 15:15, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Ok, for the rank 7 items double of each, that's 5 clicks, but i have a limit on circuit boards, which is one, so the total will be 6 clicks on my magazine. thanks. 16:15, April 18, 2010 (UTC) I have sent the items. 16:19, April 18, 2010 (UTC) I will have to click later. yeah, no prob. 16:30, April 18, 2010 (UTC) I clicked. Ok. 22:49, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Order I would like to order 20 normal clicks. I would like the clicks divided like this: 2 on my elemental fire factory module, 2 on my elemental earth gallery module, 2 on my elemental water sticker module, 6 on my pet rabbit module, and the remaining 8 on my magazine module. My mln username is Benjamin826. Thank you! 17:01, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Sure, thing. Please click my elemental earth twice, my dino sticker module 8 times, and put the rest on my alter ego. Thanks. 17:08, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Done clicking! 17:10, April 18, 2010 (UTC) I gave you the clicks. Is the coupon offer only one per person or can be used more than once? 20:22, April 18, 2010 (UTC) It's only meant to be used once. 21:52, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Order (again) I would like to order 12 normal clicks. I would like the clicks divided like this: 2 on my elemental fire factory module, 2 on my elemental water sticker module, 2 on my elemental earth gallery module, and the remaining 6 on my pet rabbit module. I don't know if that will be 6 (with coupon) or 12 clicks because I spent 20 clicks on my last order, but didn't get any information if I get a coupon (I've already gotten a coupon once and spent it). Please say if I get a coupon. My mln username is Benjamin826. Thank you! 20:30, April 18, 2010 (UTC) You do get half off cause you spent 20 clicks last time (it says on the store page). So just click click my pet panther. Thanks! 21:54, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Done clicking! 21:56, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I only had 4 feeds, so I gave you 2 clicks on your elemental earth gallery module, and 6 clicks on your pet panther. 22:19, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Ok, thanks!!! 23:19, April 18, 2010 (UTC) BCD Can I do a Quick Bcd with you. I click you block. Can you also block the networkers??? Set up a golem. 22:43, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I can't go on MLN right now, I need to finish a 6-panel comic strip for tomorrow, plus I'm working on the skin for my wiki. 22:47, April 21, 2010 (UTC) I can do a BCD tomorrow, but it will have to be the other way around, you block your friends because I have too many to block and I can't remove a space to set up a golem module. 00:32, April 22, 2010 (UTC) I don't need to anymore, I am rank 6! 00:33, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Ooh, nice!! Congrats! 00:35, April 22, 2010 (UTC) trade could i trade you some clicks for some rough jewels? i need a lot i can give as much as 80 clicks. my ln user name is: jesuslover1503 thanks! 00:16, April 22, 2010 (UTC) I can't go on MLN today, so I'll need to send it tomorrow. I only have one sapphire that I can trade to you for 15 clicks. 00:30, April 22, 2010 (UTC) DEAL DEAL! you are now my pending friend, i gave you the clicks please send! 16:20, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I will send it. 23:03, April 22, 2010 (UTC) thanks! (BTW your voting thingy has a glitch........you can click one and then the other over and over again.) :( Could i also get 500 or more thornax and 3+ clicks on my arcade delivery game, and stay friends, (for future trades)? (the game is super EASY!) for about 80+ clicks or if i click on the black/white brick module that produces gray brick about 3 more times.......i allready did two..... 01:05, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Um, you can only order 100 thornax, thats the max. I can give you the thornax and 3 clicks on your arcade tomorrow, as technically, today the Sarge's Shack is closed. And how could you click on my transmuting pool module? You don't have any white bricks, cause you're Rank 4, right..... 01:35, April 23, 2010 (UTC) 100 thornax and 3 arcade clicks is 16 clicks on my soundtrack. I will send them and click later. 23:43, April 23, 2010 (UTC) i won the white bricks in a arcade game...so i clicked 2 times on your module.....you are now pending.....do you have any instruments, or hit singles, gold albums, platinum albums, (or anything for rank 5 or 6)? i want to get a head start...........i gave the clicks 01:12, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Oh, thats cool. If you need hit singles, maybe you can ask User:Teddy R1 to put you in his group performance module. i've sent the thornax and i will click soon. 02:18, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Order I would like to order 12 normal clicks. I would like the clicks divided like this: 2 on my elemental fire factory module, 2 on my elemental water sticker module, 2 on my elemental earth gallery module, and the remaining 6 on my pet rabbit module. My mln username is Benjamin826. Thanks! 22:10, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Ok, click my soundtrack. 23:32, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Done 23:35, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Clicks Given. 23:54, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Order I would like to order normal 12 clicks. I would like the clicks divided this way: 2 clicks on my elemental air gallery module, 2 clicks on my elemental water sticker module, 2 clicks on my elemental earth gallery module, and the remaining 6 on my pet rabbit module. My mln username is Benjamin826. Thanks! 23:59, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Sure thing, please click my soundtrack. 02:20, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Clicks given. 03:08, April 24, 2010 (UTC)